


Payphone

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien 'how do I talk to girls' Agreste, Adrinette, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Hawkmoth Defeat, LadyNoir - Freeform, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Voicemails, akuma attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change I spent on youThis is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message."Hello father..."





	Payphone

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“Hello father. There was another akuma attack at the school today. I’m safe, Ladybug and Chat Noir saved Paris again!” There was a pause, “I hope you’re having a good time on your trip... come back safe...bye.”

 

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“Hey father I’m spending the night at Nino’s house so we can work on a project, Nathalie may have already told you but I just wanted to let you know. Good night Father.”

 

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“Hello Father, I was just wondering if you’d be able to make it home tonight. You said you’d be home for dinner since it’s...” the next words are much quieter, “my birthday.”

**CHAT NOIR RESCUES OVER 40 CHILDREN FROM A BURNING HOSPITAL**

 

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“Hello father it’s Adrien, sorry but my phone got smashed in the akuma attack so this is Nino’s phone. Just wanted to let you know I’m safe.”

 

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“Hey father I was um... I’m sorry to bother it’s just uh...h-how do I talk to girls?!”

**LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR OFFICIALLY TOGETHER!**

 

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“...”

 

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“If you have time I’d like you to meet Marinette, she’s really into fashion. She’s a really great woman Father, I think you’d like her.”

 

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“I know you’re busy but can you at least try to make it to the restaurant tonight. It’s really important to me.”

  **CHAT NOIR PROPOSES ON THE EIFFEL TOWER**

 

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“Hello Mr. Agreste this is Marinette, Adrien is hurt. We’re at the hospital now please call us back!”

 

_This is Gabriel Agreste, leave a message._

“Father! Are you alright? Please call us back, I know Hawkmoth is holding the hotel hostage but please if you can, let me know you’re okay!”

 

.

 

..

 

...

 

..

 

.

 

“This is La Sante Prison. Do you accept th-” *click*

 

**HAWKMOTH CAPTURED AND UNMASKED BY LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR!**


End file.
